


出走

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, 民国AU
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: “我要搭侬离婚！离婚！我要去读女博士！”甄小姐喊道。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	出走

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年12月2日。
> 
> 地名都是虚构减字。用吴语读可能有别样效果。  
> 建议阅读bgm：陈燕燕《燕燕》

“我要搭侬离婚！离婚！我要去读女博士！”甄小姐喊道。房间里空空又荡荡，男主人老早出去了。本来只是晚上留不住，现在白天也不会回来。

今天早上曹二公子又出门了 “我到密斯郭地方去了。”随手把紧俏的西装披披挂挂，一带衣架上的帽子就走了。甄小姐躺在床另一边，真丝睡衣一边的吊带松松垮垮滑在手臂上，头也没有回头看说：“侬去好嘞。”曹二公子语气油滑地叫人恶心，道：“霞霞侬哦。”那声音从门洞里渐渐变轻，消失，至于虚无缥缈，然后被“碰”一声关门声截断了。

于是就有了这一幕，甄小姐突然就坐起来，入时的卷发没有梳理，花一样绽开。

下午曹二回来的时候，家里已经没有人了。问佣人，都说太太早上就出门了。搓麻将去了伐？不像，隔壁孙家的太太没来叫过。去常德路吃咖啡去了伐？也不像，提了一大堆东西。

提了一大堆东西？曹二公子一下就火气来了。养你们这些憨头有什么用？这是跑了。跑了！

曹家还要面孔，也没有大张旗鼓去找人。但是全东浦都找遍了，人也没寻到。曹二公子坐在一楼客厅皮沙发上几天，一声不吭掉眼泪，嘴里念念有词的。下人阿姨都觉得好像不同寻常了，要浪子回头了。结果没几个月，头一回出门就把密斯郭娶回家里头来了。

所以甄小姐去哪里了？

甄小姐坐上火车，头也没有回，直接去平京了。去平京啊，当大学生去了。

不过还有一个问题。

甄小姐走得自然而然，曹二再娶妻也自然而然。结果都没人忖着那个睿睿。

睿睿是甄小姐生的儿子，一直在曹老人家家里养着。老头巴喜欢这个孙子足了，小时候就牵着他静安公园里走来走去：“睿睿哦，不像爹爹倒像妈妈。”娘姨喂小孩子吃东西，他也要旁边看，活像养自己的儿子。

这个时候，曹老已经过世了。也没人养睿睿。睿睿和阿娘（吴语奶奶）住在曹宅里，阿娘又不会把他当原来倾慕过的密斯生的小孩子疼。阿娘心疼的是他苦命的爷叔，被自己亲阿哥赶到门外面去，要不是她出面拿嫁妆钱给曹四在苏河旁边找一个小公寓住，也不知道曹四要怎么过活。

睿睿就每天去学校，再回来，去学校，再回来。

他没怎么见过曹四，结果一天放学路上让他碰到了。曹四头路梳得干干净净，圆框小眼镜，真像是吃写文章画画饭的人一样，一惊一乍地：“这不是睿睿吗？”然后拉着阿哥扔掉的小孩就往徐家教堂那边走。

睿睿说：“爷叔，掉头，走错路了！”

曹四笑得爽快得像橘子糕或者灰汁团，睿睿想，或者是松花粉沾满的黄豆陷金团。曹四回头看睿睿：“爷叔带你去见你爸爸妈妈结婚的地方！”

睿睿开始感到苦涩。结果徐家教堂后面的小花园这么漂亮，正广和橘子水一样叫睿睿心情舒畅。他和爷叔弓着背钻过小花园边缘修剪整齐的灌木栅栏，任凭小树枝勾到香云纱汗衫的边缘，而爷叔的呢大衣上占了小小的红果子。

没想到教堂后面转了几转，是一个修葺整齐的坟墓。睿睿看看爷叔，爷叔看看睿睿，说：“这是明朝一个大臣——名字叫做徐光启——的墓。”

哦，睿睿说，我知道，他和洋人，翻译《几何原本》嘚。

爷叔咪咪笑，睿睿真聪明，跟你爸爸一样。

睿睿不高兴了，别老是说阿爹。我没阿爹要也没姆妈要，我姆妈被我阿爹欺负，走掉了。

两个人，一大一小走在笔直的墓道上。秋风起来卷起原初街道上的法国梧桐落叶，隐约有桫椤桫椤的声音。然后曹四停下来，把拿画笔的手留在睿睿头上揉了揉，说：“阿拉睿睿辛苦了。”

结果睿睿哭了。

东浦市这么这么大，大到在世界上都叫人忘不掉，居然之前一直以来，几千年几百年以来……都没有一个给睿睿掉眼泪的地方。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 从图书馆回来之后这个故事的走向猛然转折。本来只是婚后疲惫，现在变成了关爱可爱小孩。


End file.
